Rider (Fate/Holy War)
Rider is the Rider Class Servant during the Seventh Holy Grail War of Fate/Holy War, summoned by Luviageltia Edelfelt. He was later summoned again during the Eighth Holy Grail War, also known as the First German Holy Grail War, of Fate/Hölle, as one of that war's two Rider Class Servants; he was summoned by Ayaka Pendragon. And finally, he was summoned as one of the Rider Class Servants of Alexander the Great during the Tenth Holy Grail War of Fate/Conqueror. Profile Identity Rider's true identity is Thor Odinson, the Norse God of Thunder, son of Odin, half brother of Loki, and the heir to the Throne of Asgard. Thor was the most prominent and famous God of Scandinavian Mythology. Aside from Lighting and Thunder, Thor also often represents war, combat, strength and bloodshed, simiarly to his father, Odin, as well as Hallowing and Fertility. His legend is so great that it's stated that he's one of the five most dangrous Servants during the Tenth Holy Grail War. Legend Thor was born to his father, Odin, the all-father and ruler of Asgard, and his mother, Joro, the Norse Personficiation of the Earth. Thor was bread from an early age to take control of Asgard, and throughout his life has become an excellent leader, King, warrior, mililtary general and strategist, and a powerful God. In the Holy Grail War, he's shown even rivaling the power of Zeus, the Ruler of the Olympian Gods in Greek Mythology. He also possesses an intense rivalry with his adoptive brother, Loki, the God of Mischief. Appearance Thor is a tall, extremely muscular man, whose always seen wearing grey-plated armor on his body, arms, legs, and even a helmet on his head that has metal wings attached to it, and a red cape on his back. His face dones a serious expression at almost every moment, and has black eyes and blond hair. Personality Thor is a tough-as-nails King and Military General. He possesses an overwhelming amount of pride in his abilities, his kingship, and his kingdom, and is seen by many as narcasistic and egotistical. He enjoys fighting, and is in constant search for strong opponents to do battle with, which is what attracts him towards Gilgamesh. He's known for shouting during battle, both at his enemies and at his allies with the hopes of inspiring strength in them. That being said, he does have a sense of honor. Smiliar to you're typical, chivalrous, midieval knights, he won't attack finish off an enemy that can't fight back if he's engaged in one on one combat, he considers it to be cowardly and undesirable. This is, of course, different when he's engaged in a full scale war, in which his only priority is to kill as many enemies as possible. Thor is seen as cold and uncaring, but that's only because he's spent years removing his emotions. Thor is actually extremely naturally emotional and cares deeply for his own soldiers as if they were his family. Becuase of this, his father, Odin, worked hard to make sure Thor was able to smother his emotions, because he felt it ws the only way for him to become a good King. While this works most of the time, he does occasionally have emotional outbursts. Due to him never intentionally showing his deep emotions, these outbursts are extremely dangrous not only to those surrounding him, including allies, but also to himself, as he looses almost all control of his actions and his powers. Thor has a unique perspective on the ideology "the strong devour the weak." When he initially confronts Gilgamesh, he believes Gilgamesh to be weak, and becuase Thor is strong, he is determined to kill him by any means necessary. The battle rages on for a long time, Thor's conviction never wavering. After Gilgamesh succeeds in killing Thor, his opinion does change, but not in the way you might think. He sitll believes that the strong will always devour the weak, but begins to believe that Thor himself was weaker than Gilgamesh which is why he lost. This is an opinion that Gilgamesh agreed with and respected, which is the primary reason why he was willing to unleash Ea in order to finish him off. In spite of his outward tough appearance, Thor does have many regrets, which is what puts him at conflict with Alexander the Great, in spite of them working together. He regrets being unable to protect his Kingdom from the devastation of Ragnarok. He promised his people that they'd be safe becuase, and all of his contemporaries, believed Ragnarok was simply going to be the "rebirth" of Asgard. In reality, it was the total destruction of Asgard that the combined efforts of Surtr and Hel brought to them, and he was unable to stop it, which is what caused him to die with regret, misery, and madness. Role Fate/Holy War Fate/Hölle Fate/Conqueror Abilities Thor is a powerful Servant, and is stated to be one of the Heroic Spirits that would qualify for Grand Rider. Combat Close Combat Ranged Combat Skills Class Skills Magic Resistance: Thor's Magic Resistance is ranked EX if it's lightning based magic, giving him complete imunity from it, C rank towards fire magic, which is his lowest rank of Magic Resistance, and A rank against any other type of Magic. Riding: Thor's Riding Skill is ranked A+++. This allows him to ride almost anything. He can ride horses, and almost any phantasmal beasts. The only things he can't ride are vehicles of the modern era and Dragons. Furthermore, the creatures that he chooses to drive are exceedingly fast and swift, much more than normal, which is what gives the ranking the extra plus at the end. Personal Skills Divinity: Being the son of Odin, the All-Father and former ruler of Asgard and Joro, the Personficiation of the Earth, as well as being the God of Lightning, Thunder, War, Combat, and Battle, Thor naturally has an extremely high level of Divinity. His Divinity is ranked A+++. This level allows him to do extra damage to enemies with not only high levels of Demonic, but also high levels of Divinity. Monstrous Strength: Even without using his Gauntlets or God of Thunder, Thor has strength ranked A++, capable of effortlessly overpowering most other Servants in a fist fight. His punches, kicks, and even headbuts shout he get desparate, can easily break muscles, shatter bones, and just completely destroy opponents physically. Charisma: Thor's Charisma is ranked A+, which gives him absolute authority over any of his soldiers that he summons to do battle with him. At this level, it goes beyond him requesting his followers to follow orders, but it's more like he puts a dreamlike spell over them, compelling them to obey no matter what. Instinct: Thor's instinct is rated A+. At this level, his instinct is akin to predicting the future, making it extremely difficult for almost any enemy to strike him if they decide to face him head on and/or one on one. Galvanism: Thor's Galvanism is ranked A+. This skill is directly related to his skill Magecraft (Lightning). While he can generate lighting to use as attacks normally, he can also absorb lightning from outside sources and convert it into attacks using Galvanism. Overload: Thor's Overload is ranked A, which essentially makes it a much downgraded version of his Noble Phantasm God of Thunder: Overcharge of the Mighty Thor. Command Spell Resistance: Thor's Command Spell Resistance is ranked A+++. At this rank, there is a little bit of struggle, but Thor is able to entirely resist the command spells of his Master. This is scene when Thor's Master in Fate/Conqueror turns on him and attempts to use all three of his command spells to force him to obey. This fails due to his Command Spell Resistance Personal Skill, and then Thor kills his Master in retailiation, but is still able to partake in the war and use his Noble Phantasms. Independent Action: Thor's Independent Action is ranked EX++. At this level, he can operate for the entire duration of the war without a master. He can also use his Noble Phantasms without backup from his Master, but he can't use them at their full power. This is scene when Thor's Master in Fate/Conqueror turns on him and attempts to use all three of his command spells to force him to obey. This fails due to his Command Spell Resistance Personal Skill, and then Thor kills his Master in retailiation, but is still able to partake in the war and use his Noble Phantasms. Magecraft (Lightning): Magecraft (Lightning) is a subdivision of the Magecraft skill in which the Heroic Spirit specializes in Lighting based Magecraft. Being the God of Lightning and Thunder in Scandinavian Mythology, Thor's Magecraft (Lightning) is ranked EX. Even if he doesn't use the lightning abilities that are part of his Noble Phantasms, his normal lightning powers are able to split the clouds, create craters, cause mortal, fatal wounds in even really strong enemies, and form forcefields that can block attacks like the random swords inside Gilgamesh's Gate of Babylon and a powerful blast from EMIYA's Noble Phantasm Caladbolg II: The Fake Spiral Sword, which is capable of causing an overwhelming amount of destruction. Armor Removal: Thor has the ability to remove his armor. It's ranked C, which menas the actual removal does take a little bit of time. Thor doesn't usually like to remove his armor, becuase when he does his durability and overall defense will take a hit. The only time he does is when he's taking part in a battle that requires more speed, because his speed in increased by five times when he isn't wearing his armor. Protection from Lightning: Thor's protecton from lightning magic is ranked EX+++, which gives him complete imunity to it, it is impossible for lightning magic to harm him, even if he's already been mortally wounded and is on death's door, due to his title as the God of Lightning and Thunder. Protection from Arrows: Thor's Protection from Arrows Skill is ranked C. This means that he's able to easily deal with arrows that aren't associated with magecraft by tracking them with his eyes. This, of course, doesn't count if the magecraft that's embued into the arrows is lightning magic, in which case his Protection from Lightning Skill will kick in, giving him complete imunity to them. Noble Phantasms Noble Phantasms as Rider, Caster, Berserker, Archer, and Saber Mjölnir: Hammer of the Mighty Thor Mjölnir: Hammer of the Mighty Thor is the most well known Noble Phantasm belonging to Thor, as well as the most powerful, aside from Asgardian Triumphant. It possesses greater power than the legendary holy sword wielded by King Arthur, Excalibur, and is able to be used at full power within a much quicker timespan. Thor raises it up in the air and gathers electrical energy from the sky. He can do this even if there's no storm going on, but the hammer will become even stronger if there is. Then he slams it down, with enough overwhelming power to destroy nearly any wall, whield, fortress, or barrier, and large parts of enemy armies. Thor's hammer is double sided, with a point at the tip, and a handle half the length of his arm. Thor's hammer canot not be broken no matter what, as it's embued with the essence of Asgard itself. To explain better, while Thor's hammer is generally considered an EX ranked Noble Phantasm, the toughness is so great that it cannot be ranked, it wold go far beyond even EX+++, which is the highest possible rating for any ability of a Servant, Skill or Noble Phantasm. It's also worth mentioning that, while Thor's hammer is much stronger than his Gauntlets or his Belt, he still needst o be wielding them both in ordder to manifest, use, and control his hammer. If he does put them on then he can't manifest his hammer in the first place, but if he looses them while he has his hammer manifested, then it will no longer listen to him during the Holy Grail War. Howeve,r unlike others whom are deemed unworthy, it won't just not listen to him, if he attempst to pick it up enough times without his Gauntlets and Belt it'll actually attack him, and he'll be powerless to stop it. It's the one fatal flaw of Mjölnir, and a flaw which Thor will do anything possible to prevent his enemies from discovering. The hammer has even been knownt o allowing random people to wield it briefly should Thor attempt to pick it up without his Gauntlets and Belt., While Mjölnir is typically an EX ranked Noble Phantasm, it can briefly become an EX+++ ranked Noble Phantasm should Thor strike with it while utilizing his Noble Phantasm God of Thunder: Overcharge of the Mighty Thor. If he looses his hammor, he can summon it back to him, in which it will fly to his hand at rapid speed, easly plowing through anything or anyone whose unlucky enough to be in its path. =Mjölnir: All-Crushing Hammer of the Thunder God = Mjölnir: All-Crushing Hammer of the Thunder God is the first stage of the Noble Phantasm that releases a large lightning strike at the enemy. Requiring the power of lightning, the attack cannot be used at full power indoors, but still displays overwhelming power in such a state. Outside, lightning can be gathered to charge the weapon by raising it towards the sky, doubling its potential power. Its power is such that even High-Thaumaturgy casted by Illya while using the Caster Class Card can only hold out for a few seconds, eventually breaking through five gates of A-rank level thaumaturgy. =Mjölnir: Storm of the Thunder God Roaring with Thunder = Mjölnir: Storm of the Thunder God Roaring with Thunder is the second stage of the Noble Phantasm, releasing twelve highly-dense lightning pillars from the sky that move along the ground to enclose the enemy in a circular pattern. The hammer takes in more lightning than the previous stage, causing the ornate markings to transform and extend from the hammer, tripling the amount of magical energy compared to the previous stage. Megingjörð: Belt of the Mighty Thor Megingjörð: Belt of the Mighty Thor is a belt wich Thor wears that hs several uses. The most important one is that this belt, along with his gauntlets, are required for him to summon, use, and control his legendary hammer. His belt is also required to use his Noble Phantasm Asgardian Triumphant: Army of the Mighty Thor, as he calls fourth his army using a communication device within the belt. The belt can generate lightning, albeit not nearly as much as his hammer and his Noble Phantasm God of Thunder: Overcharge of the Mighty Thor, but enough to help him a bit when he's greatly weakened and can't use those more powerful Noble Phantasms. It can also be used as a slight defensive device, to protect himself from enemy attcks as long as they're C ranked or lower. Járngreipr: Gauntlets of the Mighty Thor Járngreipr: Gauntlets of the Mighty Thor are two massive gloves which Thor wears on each fist, trippling his already massive physical strength, and generating lighting. This allows his punches to surge with electricity of course, but he can also fire blats of lightning out of them if he chooses to. It's worth noting that his Gauntlets, along with his Belt, are required to summon, use, and control his legendary hammer. While Thor wields Járngreipr, his hands are unable to be harmed no matter what, which is a good thing; if his hands suffer damage then he's unable to wield his hammer, even if he's wearing the Gauntlets. Asgardian Triumphant: Army of the Mighty Thor Asgardian Triumphant: Army of the Mighty Thor is a Noble Phantasm that's similar to Alexander the Great's Ionioi Hetairoi, except much more powerful, because these are Asgardian soldiers, which menas them, their abilities, and their mounts are much greater than the normal human soldiers that Alexander summons fourth. First, Thor will summon fourth his horse, climb on top of it, and then raise his hammer high up in the air, and shout, "COME FOURTH, WARRIORS OF ASGARD!" Once he does, the world will turn to the battlefields of Asgard, nad behind him will be hundreds of thousands of Asgardian Soldiers, all prepared to do battle alongside him, possessing many different weapons, such as hammers, battleaxes, swords, lances, spears, and bows & arrows. God of Thunder: Overcharge of the Mighty Thor God of Thunder: Overcharge of the Mighty Thor is a Noble Phantasm which allows him to gether a seemingly infinite amount of lightning and thunder inside of him for a limited time, vastly increasing his physical strength, speed, and of course the overall power of all of his attacks. It's basically a much greater version of the Personal Skill Overload, which he also possesses. It's worth noting that, if he uses this Noble Phantasm while he uses Mjölnir, the hammer will briefly go from EX ranked to EX+++ ranked, the highest possible rank of any Skill or Noble Phantasm of a Servant. This makes him nearly unbeatable, especially when he also uses his Noble Phantasms Asgardian Triumphant: Army of the Mighty Thor and Thunder Armor: Armor of the Mighty Thor along with them. Thunder Armor: Armor of the Mighty Thor Thunder Armor: Armor of the Mighty Thor is the armor that Thor is always seen wearing. It's an automatic Noble Phantasm because he's wearing it the moment that he gets summoned. It provides an immense amount of durability. Damaging it requires an attack that's at least B+++ rank or higher, and destorying it requires an attack that's at least A++ rank or higher, but even then it doesn't always work. He can remove his armor using his Armor Removal skill, but it isn't wise, because that will overwhelmingly reduce the amount of defense that he has. It's only recommended for him to remove his armor when he's facing an opponent in which he needs to be faster to defeat, becuase without his armor he's more than threet imes faster than he is with it on. Hjem Asgard: Home Asgard Hjem Asgard: Home Asgard is a Reality Marble which transports the user and all enemies to Asgard, the sacred home of the Asgardians. While in Asgard, the opponents find it difficult to breath due to not being used to Asgard's atmosphere, and they will suffocate to death if they reman there for long enough. Also, all of their paremeters are temporarily decreased down to the lowest levels, and all of the user's, (and any other Asgardians that happen to be trapped in it, too), are temporarily increased to their highest levels. It's basicly just a far more powrful version of the Caster Class Skill Territory Creation when used by Asgardians that are summoned as Caster. Relatinoships Luviageltia Edelfelt Ayaka Pendragon Grigorov Cosmos Quotes # Trivia # Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Servants Category:Rider Servants Category:Heroic Spirits Category:Norse Heroic Spirits Category:Fate/Holy War Category:Fate/Hölle Category:Servants with Divinity Category:JakCooperThePlumber Category:Scandinavian Heroic Spirits Category:Divine Spirits Category:Fate/Conqueror Category:Sovereigns Category:Magus